


Let Me Heal You

by Angelic_Wolf



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Sean, Fanfiction, Holding Each Other, M/M, Oneshot, a bit dark, ant wants to hold sean, anti loves sean, anti making things right again, anti wants his sean back, both forgetting and moving on, broken soul sean, collared sean, guy x guy, happy birthday anti, master x slave relationship, regretful anti, sean abused and mistreated, sean loves anti, sean wanting to please anti, things will be okay again, top anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Wolf/pseuds/Angelic_Wolf
Summary: Sean is Anti's prisoner and was forced to be Anti's lover. Years of abuse and being tormented causes Sean to be a mindless pet. After a night of punishment, Sean wants to make his Master happy again by giving Anti his body, but Anti has other plans





	Let Me Heal You

Sean: *he was quiet when he sneaks out of his room and to his Master's. Making sure his collar didn't make too much noise or the floor creaking* 'Master will be happy for what I am planning. He won't be angry at me' *he quietly opens Anti's bedroom door and creeps into the darkness. He edges closer to the bed, pleased to see Anti still asleep* 'Master will be happy' *he said as he strips out of his clothes, bloody bandages covers his side. A punishment he received for being bad last night, before saddling Anti*

Anti: *nightmares is all he sees anymore ever since he brought Sean into the world. Pain is all he causes his light. He was angry and disgusted with himself for ever hurting Sean, now having a broken soul of his lover. He wanted to die, he wants his Sean back. He laid there, pain in his chest, where a heart would be placed* 'I'm so sorry, my love. You deserve better' *he opened an eye when he heard his door opening. He knew it was Sean but why? It didn't take long to figured out as he heard things tossed to the floor and feeling someone saddling him* Sean, what are you doing? *he looked up at a wide eye Sean. He can see the panic and fear in his eyes but nothing compared to his "heart" breaking from what he said*

Sean: I made you angry last night, Master. I just want to make you happy by giving you my body for your birthday *he said quietly but truthfully. He expected to be hit, yelled out, something but none came. All he saw was brokenness in Anti's eyes* you- *he sighed* I'm sorry...

Anti: no, Sean *he sits up, hugging Sean tightly* I'm sorry, I did this to you. You did nothing wrong, my love. I know nothing can fix what years I did to you, breaking you, and I don't blame you for hating me. I deserve it

Sean: *he hugs Anti* I can't hate you for being what I created you to be. And you're right, nothing can fix this... That doesn't mean we can't try *he looks at Anti* you're not a monster, you never were

Anti: *he kissed Sean, laying down and holding him. Playing with his hair* I guess, for now I want you to rest and heal

Sean: *he closes his eyes, sleep never sounding so good* goodnight, Master

Anti: Anti, you are no longer my prisoner, Sean. You are more than that *he nuzzles his neck* and goodnight, my angel

Sean: Anti *he whispered out as he passes out*

Anti: *he looks at the collar, removing that and healing his carved name in his human* 'I will be better, for you'

*the end*

 

Sorry for it being a bit dark, the next book will be fluff and cute, I promise


End file.
